


My new concubine

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitute Merlin (Merlin), Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Arthur is familar with the boys of the local brothel, but the new arrival may prove more exciting.Mildly dubious consent due to prostitution, but Merlin seems enthusiastic about it.





	My new concubine

Arthur did have boys in his chambers far more often than he would like to admit: there were five or so that he really liked, and would have one of them summoned from the local brothel after a hard day's training, or maybe two if he'd had a particularly taxing disagreement with his father. There were occasions when he treated himself to three at once, one taking him from behind, one working his cock and the other stroking his hair, fawning over him and telling him how wonderful he was. But those were only special occasions. He paid them double what they were due, and washed them down in his bath, feeding them a hot and filling meal and a cup of good wine before sending them on their way. His manservant knew about it, of course, but dutifully kept quiet and left the room, heading off to fetch a jug of wine for when the prince was finished. 

“Hello precious,” Arthur said, holding his arms out to the young man he'd called to his chambers. “How've you been?”   
“I've been busy. Very busy.”   
“Did I drag you away from something?” Arthur grinned as the boy straddled his lap, beginning to nuzzle at his jaw and over his ears.   
“Nothing important. Nothing Douglas wouldn't let me finish later,” he said, kissing Arthur's ear softly. “What can I do for you today?”   
“Nice little blowjob, darling, and you can be on your way.”   
“You're treating yourself, then?” He eased himself onto the floor, taking off his shirt as he looked up into Arthur's eyes.   
“Yes,” Arthur replied, not saying any more. The boy knew better than to ask. “Might treat myself tomorrow too.” 

“Sire, I have received a letter from Douglas,” his manservant said in a hushed voice, handing him the letter. “Delivered it himself, so it must be important.”  
“I see.” Arthur pushed away his plate, taking the letter and tearing the wax seal. He was silent as he read it, face breaking into a smile as he neared the end. “Tell him I'll be there by midday. I assume he's still here.”   
“He said this evening would be best, if you wanted to talk.”  
“Very well. I'll have to wait. The food was excellent.” 

He took his cloak from his servant, who stood outside the castle, shielding his face with the hood and making off towards the dark wooden house in the lower town. The boys were all over him as he opened the door, kissing and fondly stroking his hair. He had his favourites, but he'd sampled most if the boys here at one point. He kissed back, ruffling their hair fondly, making his way to Douglas' room on the top floor.   
“Evening your highness. I'm assuming you've come about the boy.”   
“I have. May I see him?”   
“He's through here,” Douglas said, leading Arthur into the back room. “Evening Merlin.”   
“Good evening. Is this the prince?”   
Arthur nodded, holding his hand out for Merlin to kiss. “Merlin, is it?”   
“If you like.” Merlin kissed his hand softly, thumb stroking over the thick gold band on his finger. “What do you think of me?”   
“I think you very beautiful. And I think you full of spirit,” Arthur said, touching Merlin's lips. “Untouched, Douglas told me. Is that the truth?”   
“Yes sire.”   
“How much for him?” Arthur turned to Douglas, fingers brushing Merlin's cheek. “For tonight?”   
“Two silver pieces. He's clean.”   
“Hm. Come along then my precious. I'll bring him back myself.”   
“In the morning?”   
Arthur tutted. “Douglas, you know me. Never let them stay the night.”   
“Merlin might prove an exception,” Douglas said, taking Arthur's money.  
“I'd be impressed. Put this on Merlin,” Arthur said, tossing Merlin his cloak. “Cover your face too.” 

“In the bath pet,” Arthur said, taking his cloak and hanging it in the wardrobe. “Are you hungry?”   
“A little.”   
“Hm. Gregory, fetch a plate of cheese and biscuits, and a nice lot of water,” Arthur ordered, pointing to the door. “You're still dressed.”   
“Sorry. I'm, um, don't get angry at me, please,” he asked, making puppy dog eyes at Arthur.   
“Why would I be angry?”   
“My body might not be as nice as you'd like,” Merlin said, resting on the side of the bath.   
“Have some wine, Merlin. You're terribly jittery.” Arthur poured him a cup, handing it to him. “Let me.”   
Merlin started to drink, allowing Arthur to unlace his shirt, pushing it onto the floor with a smile. “It's warm in here.”   
“I'll open the window in a bit. Now, what would I possibly be dissatisfied with here? Nice pale skin, good muscle, nice and lean. You're beautiful, if a little undernourished. You've been living on the streets?” He crouched down, untying the rope which held up Merlin's breeches.   
“For about a year.” Merlin gulped as his breeches slid to the floor, realising his cock was inches away from Arthur's face.   
“Oh lovely.” Arthur wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock, stroking slowly. “You're fucking perfect for me.” 

Arthur washed him thoroughly with soap and a soft cloth, wrapping him in a huge towel and letting him sit down to consume several cups of water and a large amount of cheese. He dried Merlin's hair as he ate, fingers brushing Merlin's lips so he'd suck them between mouthfuls. “Gorgeous, gorgeous boy. You'd be content to live like this, wouldn't you?” He ruffled Merlin's hair. “You're driving me insane.”   
“Sorry sire.”   
“Oh you precious thing. Where did Douglas find you?” Arthur scooped Merlin up, laying him down on the bed with a great amount of tenderness and care.   
“I found him. He said I'd get a bed and three hot meals a day.” Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's pillows, enjoying the soft luxury of Arthur's bed.   
“He does treat his boys well. Nothing I don't do better though,” he said, starting to undress. “Comfortable?”   
“Very.”   
Arthur hummed, stroking Merlin's thighs as he pushed off his shoes, reaching with one hand to undo his breeches. “Do you want this, Merlin?”   
Merlin nodded. “Very much so. I'm nervous, though.”   
“Oh, precious. No need to be nervous,” he said, finally naked. “What are you nervous about?” Arthur reached for a jar of lube, slicking up one hand, and his cock, pressing a finger into Merlin's tight hole. “This?” Merlin nodded again, squirming slightly. “Just relax. I'll get you nice and ready first, no rush.”   
“It feels good.”   
“Does it hurt?”   
“A bit.”   
“Relax,” he said, stroking a hand over Merlin's back and thighs. “You're gorgeous.” 

Arthur didn't let Merlin stay the night. He was tempted to, very tempted, bit he walked Merlin back after he'd eaten. “I'll be wanting him again tomorrow,” he said to Douglas. “Don't let anyone else have him.”   
“Course, your highness. I'll have him sent to your rooms tomorrow.” Douglas bowed his head. “You could always take him off my hands. Your own pleasure servant,” he said, smiling. “I'd let you.”   
“I'll consider it. How much?”   
“Let's call it five gold coins.”   
“Five?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I'll consider it. I'll talk to you on Wednesday morning.”   
“Very well. What time will you want him?”   
“Eight.” 

“I might keep you,” Arthur said, stroking his hands gently over Merlin's back as they both lay in bed. “Employ you as my concubine. Give you nice rooms to stay in, good food,” he murmured, kissing. “I'd have you grow your hair out too.”   
“What for?”  
“So I can see how long you've been with me,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin's neck. “Only if you want to stay though.”   
“You seem nice.”   
Arthur laughed. “Is that a yes?” Merlin nodded, pressing his nose into Arthur's pillows. “I'll talk to Douglas in the morning.” 

“You stay here,” Arthur said, leading Merlin into the room next to his. “I'll have it done up for you, of course, and I'll have the kitchens told. Right now, I'm off to see Douglas.”   
Merlin sat down on the bed. “I'm thirsty.”   
“There's drinks in my rooms, if you want to get some.”   
“Thank you.”   
Arthur nodded, heading out of the castle towards the brothel. He was greeted in the usual way, and returned their kisses. “Should we be jealous?” One of them asked, Arthur tweaking his nipple in response.   
“I suppose you should. I'm going to have Merlin as my concubine from now on,” he said, spotting Douglas sat in his room. “I brought my money.”   
“Then he's yours,” Douglas said, holding out his hand. “Shall I expect you to call no more?”   
“Perhaps not. We shall see how well one man can satisfy me.”


End file.
